A New Life
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Dengan pernikahan ini, seharusnya itu adalah hal yang paling sempurna yang pernah mereka miliki. Itu memang benar, tapi Naruto menginginkan 'pelengkap' dalam hidup mereka agar menjadi jauh lebih sempurna. SasuNaru. sequel from "C H O I C E"


**A New Life**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

A New Life © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

Warning : sho-ai/yaoi, OOC, AU, typo. based on true story from Mr. R. **Don't like please don't read!**

Sequel from "C H O I C E"

l\_/l  
(^_^)

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit hingga ajal menjemput dan memisahkan kalian?"

Di bawah altar suci dalam gereja ini, tengah dilangsungkan sebuah upacara yang sangat sakral. Sebuah pernikahan yang sangat sederhana, hanya di hadiri oleh dua orang terpenting dalam hidup mereka. Sang Pastor membacakan sumpah untuk kedua mempelai ini.

"Aku bersedia."

Bibir tipis itu mengucapkannya penuh perasaan seraya memandang pasangan hidupnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit hingga ajal menjemput dan memisahkan kalian?"

Si pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu tersenyum sangat manis pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku bersedia."

"Kalian telah disatukan di bawah kehendak Tuhan. Silahkan bertukar cincin dan kau boleh mencium mempelaimu."

Cincin berwarna keemasan itu tersemat dengan indah di jari manis kanan Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dengan hiasan berlian yang tak dapat menyaingi betapa berharganya kedua cinta mereka yang telah menyatu. Dan perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Naruto yang telah merona dengan cantiknya. Kedua bibir itu menyatu seolah melengkapi ikatan janji mereka seumur hidup untuk terus bersama. Tepukan tangan yang tak ramai di hadirkan oleh orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

"Selamat," ucap seorang pria dewasa berambut kecoklatan di kuncir dengan bekas luka di sepanjang hidungnya, bernama Iruka, paman dari Naruto.

Dan seorang lagi yang memiliki wajah hampir sama dengan salah seorang mempelai di sana, Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke. Dia hanya bertepuk tangan, tapi dapat terlihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak bahagia. Itachi begitu bahagia melihat adik yang sangat disayanginya kini dapat menempuh hidup baru bersama orang yang dicintainya. Walau bagaimanapun orang itu, dia sangat senang.

"Iruka-san," Naruto tersenyum ceria pada pamannya yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil.

"Aniki," dengan senyuman tipisnya, dia memandang ke arah sang kakak.

"Kalian telah diikatkan oleh takdir. Kuharap setelah ini kalian dapat menjalani hidup dengan lebih baik. Teruslah berusaha untuk tetap bersama. Pertahankan cinta kalian walau berbagai macam rintangan akan kalian hadapi," nasihat Iruka sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Iya, Iruka-san. Kami akan berusaha."

"Dan kau, Otouto, jangan sampai kau membuatnya menangis. Kalian sudah menikah, setidaknya kurangilah kadar pertengkaran kalian," ucap Itachi.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Itachi-Nii."

"Apa kalian akan baik-baik saja? Mengingat Negara ini tidak mengizinkan pernikahan sesame jenis," ucap Iruka sedikit khawatir.

"Itu…" desah Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak perlu perizinan dari Negara. Cukup dari agama saja. Kalaupun memang nanti diperlukan, kami akan mendaftarkan diri di Negara lain," ucap Sasuke.

Iruka tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian."

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kalian baru akan menghadapi kehidupan yang baru. Berusahalah," ucap Itachi.

"Baik."

Bagi mereka yang melaksanakan pernikahan itu dan yang menjadi saksi, itu adalah peristiwa berharga dalam hidup mereka. Karena kini kebahagian akan datang kepada mereka yang percaya akan cinta. Dua cinta yang tertutup dari dunia luar. Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu, saksi hidup pernikahan ini.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berjalan-jalan dengan santai di sekitar taman. Dia memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Ada begitu banyak orang yang melakukan berbagai kegiatan di sore hari ini. Ada yang hanya berjalan-jalan sama seperti dirinya, ada yang bermain dengan keluarganya maupun teman-temannya, dan beberapa pasangan yang tengah kencan.

Saat ini Naruto sedang menikmati waktu senggangnya. Beberapa bulan setelah pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, kini dia memakai marga Uchiha di depannya menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Dia memandang ke arah cincin emas yang bersemat di jarinya dengan senyuman manis menghiasi bibirnya. Kehidupan mereka kembali seperti semula, seolah tak banyak yang berubah setelah pernikahan itu. Sasuke yang kembali mengelola cabang perusahaan yang diberikan keluarganya dan Naruto yang tetap melanjutkan studinya sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Kedua tangannya menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas pahanya. Memperhatikan salah satu keluarga yang tengah bermain bola dengan riangnya. Sang Ayah bermain dengan seorang bocah lelaki yang diyakininya sebagai anak dari orang itu. Dan sang Ibu yang sedang menggendong anak perempuannya yang masih balita tengah tertawa melihat suami dan anaknya yang bermain dengan riangnya.

"Jika Tousan dan Kaasan masih ada, apakah dulu aku dapat merasakan kehangatan seperti itu?" gumamnya lirih.

Ya, Naruto sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya yang tak pernah dikenalnya. Sejak kecil dia telah diasuh oleh Iruka. Yang dia tahu hanya orang tuanya telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Selebihnya, dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Jujur saja, terkadang dia merasa kesepian kala itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukannya, tidak ingin membuat Iruka yang telah dianggap sebagai pengganti 'ayah'-nya itu menjadi cemas. Lagipula sekarang dia telah bersama Sasuke, orang yang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dengan tulus. Sasuke selalu memberikan kasih sayang dan rasa cintanya pada Naruto begitu banyak. Dia tak akan membiarkan Naruto merasa kesepian lagi.

Mata birunya yang indah masih memperhatikan keluarga itu. Hingga sebuah bola mendekatinya, disusul bocah yang tadi diperhatikannya.

"Maaf, Nii-san," ujar bocah itu seraya sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto diam sesaat, lalu bibirnya tersenyum manis pada bocah itu. Tangannya yang berkulit tan mengambil bola yang berada di dekat kakinya.

"Ini, silahkan," ucapnya ramah.

"Arigatou, Nii-san."

Lalu bocah itu pergi meninggalkannya di tempat. Setelah bocah itu kembali pada keluarganya, dia dapat melihat orang tua bocah itu menunduk sambil tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. Dan dia membalas senyuman itu. Keluarga itu kembali bermain bersama seperti sebelumnya. Perlahan Naruto menghela nafasnya. Entah kenapa setelah melihat keluarga itu, terbersit sebuah ide yang menurutnya aneh dan gila.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke, ya?" gumamnya.

Dia masih berpikir hingga _handphone_ yang dibawanya berdering. Ada sebuah pesan yang masuk, dari Sasuke.

'_Dobe, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Kau ingin makan di luar atau di rumah saja?'_ begitu pesannya.

Naruto diam sesaat sebelum membalas pesan itu.

'_Kita makan di rumah saja. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan yang banyak untukmu, Teme. Kutunggu.'_

Setelah membalas pesan itu, Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia berjalan menuju supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan. Sambil berbelanja dia masih memikirkan idenya sejak tadi yang tak pernah lepas dari otaknya.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

"Gochisosamadeshita," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Naruto mulai membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas mereka makan. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang menikmati meminum teh hijaunya. Sejak tadi sebenarnya Naruto merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan sangat kencang. Ada hal yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Sasuke, tapi dia sedikit takut dan ragu.

"Dobe."

Suara itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"I-iya, Teme?" sahut Naruto gugup.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tanda dia bingung. Dia merasa sikap Naruto saat ini berbeda dari biasanya. Mungkin ada suatu masalah padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia benar-benar merasa gugup akan hal ini. Perlahan dia membalikan tubuhnya lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia memandang ke arah bola mata hitam milik suaminya dengan tegang.

"Sasuke, aku ingin punya bayi."

"Burrrpppp…"

Seketika itu juga teh yang sedang diminum oleh Sasuke menyembur dari mulutnya.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang tersedak dengan konyol. Tak menyangka bahwa efek dari perkataannya bisa seperti ini. Memang hal ini dapat mengejutkan siapa saja yg mendengarnya. Bahkan Naruto sendiri juga tak menyangka dengan pemikirannya itu.

"Uhukh… ukh… Ka-kau serius, Dobe?!" seru Sasuke mencoba menenangkan keterkejutannya yang konyol.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap wajah suami tercintanya yang menunjukan ekspresi horor. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Sasuke menggendongnya a la _bridal style_.

"Te-Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Naruto sedikit panik.

"Berhasil atau tidak, kita coba dulu untuk membuat anak, Dobe."

"Teme kau bodoh! Hal itu tidak mungkin 'kan?! Turunkan aku! Turunkaaaaannn!!!" serunya seraya berontak dengan sangat heboh.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

"Dasar Dobe. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi?" ucap Sasuke sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Naruto yang sangat keras itu.

"I-itu kan salahmu sendiri yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku lebih dulu. Dasar Teme," sungut Naruto.

"Terserahlah. Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin mengadopsi bayi, huh?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin kehidupan kita menjadi lebih lengkap dengan adanya bayi. Jika kulihat sekeliling kita, pernikahan mereka yang normal dikaruniai kehidupan baru yang disebut dengan bayi. Bukannya aku tidak mensyukuri keadaan kita saat ini. Aku hanya ingin keluarga yang kita bina ini menjadi semakin sempurna dengan adanya bayi di tengah-tengah kita. Kupikir itu hal yang tak terlalu buruk," ujar Naruto tanpa berani memandang ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang terus saja menundukan kepalanya. Dia menghela nafas dengan berat, membuat Naruto semakin tidak berani untuk memandang ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang menyukai hal itu. Aku belum ingin ada seorang pengganggu dalam kehidupan baru kita ini."

"Sasuke, aku…"

"Tapi…" potong Sasuke cepat. "Mungkin benar katamu. Pernikahan kita ini memang kurang dilengkapi dengan adanya keceriaan dari seorang bayi. Mengingat kita tidak mungkin bisa memiliki bayi, maka mengadopsi anak adalah hal yang tepat dalam menyenpurnakan kehidupan baru kita. Benar 'kan, Dobe?" ucapnya seraya tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto merasa terharu mendengar penuturan dari suaminya. Dipeluknya tubuh kekar itu. Menyampaikan betapa bahagianya dirinya pada orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sasuke memang penuh pengertian. Walaupun tak tampak, tapi dia dapat mengerti isi hati Naruto dengan baik.

"Besok kita akan ke panti asuhan untuk mengadopsi anak seperti yang kau inginkan," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"Iya," Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

"Wah… mereka lucu-lucu ya, Teme?"

"Hn."

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan malas-malasan. Setelah ini dia akan kesulitan untuk melewati waktu berdua saja dengan Naruto-nya. Karena tangis rewel dari seorang bayi akan mengganggunya. Ya, hanya Sasuke saja yang akan merasa terganggu. Sedangkan Naruto merasa sangat senang melihat sekumpulan bayi dan balita itu yang tengah bermain dengannya. Dia memandang bayi-bayi itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Bagaimana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm…" gumam Naruto tengah berpikir.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia, Teme? Dia manis kan?" tanya Naruto dengan ceria sambil menggendong seorang bayi di kedua tangannya.

'_Masih jauh lebih manis dirimu, Dobe,'_ batin Sasuke terpesona melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Teme?" panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke diam sejenak seraya memperhatikan bayi yang berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Rambut pirang gelap yang hampir menyamai warna rambut Naruto. Dengan bola mata berwarna violet muda, dan pipinya yang sedikit menggemaskan.

"Dia manis, hampir sama dengamu, Dobe," sahut Sasuke dengan seringaian bermain di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin anak ini," ujar Naruto sambil mendekatkan bayi itu di depan wajah Sasuke.

Mereka menemui kepala panti itu lalu meminta izin untuk mengadopsi seorang bayi yang sangat manis. Setelah semuanya selesai terurus dengan baik, mereka kembali ke apartemen. Sebelum kembali, mereka telah membeli beberapa perlengkapan bayi untuk pendatang baru di dalam rumah mereka. Dan pintu apartemen itu terbuka dengan lebar ketika mereka memasukinya.

Kehidupan baru yang lebih baik dan sempurna telah mereka tapaki mulai saat ini. Bersama dengan orang-orang yang mereka cintai di sisi, menghadapi semua kesulitan. Berharap Tuhan selalu memberkati mereka yang mancari kebahagiaan.

"Selamat datang di rumah kami, nak," ucap Sasuke sambil membelai rambut bayi itu dengan lembut.

"Selamat datang, Shion-chan."

l\_/l  
(^_^)

~OWARI~

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Dengan terkantuk2 Neko bisa selesein jg nih fict. =_=;

Mengenai fict ini beneran lho. Mr. R udah nikah sama uke-nya trus katanya mereka ngadopsi anak. Anak mereka cewek, umurnya udah 1,5 taun. Dan mereka emang nikah diem2. Soalnya di Indonesia ini kan dilarang pernikahan antar sesame jenis… =_=;

Tau chara yg namanya Shion kan? Chara cewek dr movie Naruto shippuu yg pertama. Cewek pendeta cahaya itu.

Oya, fict ini Neko buat sebagai permintaan maaf buat Pedo yg lagi2 telat apdet. Soalnya tgl 3 nanti Neko udah mulai UTS. Jd, mohon doanya, Minna-chan… m(_'_)m

With Evil smile,

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Arigatou ne… ^^**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
